


Good Enough

by kiyala



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryan and Klavier, and the times they share Christmases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

  
It had casually come up in conversation at the end of the first year they'd known each other. "So hey, what are you doing for Christmas?"

The question made Klavier smile a little and look away into the distance – a habit he had when he was looking for a way around the truth but at that point, Daryan hadn't known him well enough to pick up on it.

"Ah… nothing, really. My bro isn't the type to celebrate much. He'll probably be working and my parents are leaving to Germany tomorrow afternoon."

"So you're gonna be alone?"

"…Ja, pretty much."

"Man, that ain't cool."

Klavier shrugged a little and they lapsed into silence before Daryan cleared his throat. "Uh… there's gonna be a party at mine. A shitty one, with relatives and stuff. I mean, it'd probably be more interesting stayin' at home, but if you wanna get out, it'd be great to have company that won't bore me outta my skull for once."

This made Klavier smile brightly and Daryan didn't have to know him very well at all to know that a smile like _that_ was something special.

"I would love that, actually."

Daryan grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Awesome. I'll let my mom know. …My sis usually drags her best friend along too, and they've been telling me to do it too for ages."

"So why haven't you done so?"

Daryan raised an eyebrow and looked at Klavier like he was stupid. "'Cause I never _had_ a best friend before."

It took a moment for that to sink in, and then Klavier gave him the biggest, most sincere smile he'd ever seen in his life. "That means a lot to me, Daryan."

The dark haired teen elbowed Klavier playfully. "Yeah, well don't let it get to your head."

*

  
The following Christmas, Klavier was invited over to the Crescend party again. Unlike the previous year, which had been made of awkwardly polite conversation with Daryan's relatives, they spent most of their time in Daryan's room this time. Klavier had brought his guitar and they'd been spending the past several months writing songs for their imaginary band.

In truth, they spent most of their time on Daryan's bed, kissing each other and doing their best to control themselves, because even though it seemed like a great idea to start dry humping right then and there, they hadn't really gotten to the point of doing anything _but_ kiss and even with the eggnog Daryan's dad had let them have and the extra pinch of courage that had come with it, neither of them wanted to explain the moans or the mess that would come with it. Instead, Klavier was content to run his hands through the short ponytail that was just past Daryan's shoulder blades, pulling the tie out and laughing breathlessly at the pissed look the other gave him before going right back to kissing him hungrily.

*

  
The year after that, they had the band. Riding on the success of their debut album, they travelled to New York for a Christmas concert that had sold out within an hour of the tickets becoming available. Their Christmas comprised of running around doing sound checks, trying to stop Klavier from having what Daryan had termed as _diva fits_ (which had prompted a diva fit of its own) and making sure the concert would run as smoothly as possible.

It was past midnight by the time they'd finished signing autographs for the fans, packed up their instruments and returned to the hotel where they were staying. Daryan's sister had given him strict instructions to call home for Christmas, regardless of what time the concert would be over. Klavier followed him into his hotel room to wish the Crescends a merry Christmas as well. As usual, the entire family was there – from Daryan's parents, to his two aunts, uncle, their spouses and a couple of cousins who were toddlers by now, all of whom wanted to speak to both Daryan _and_ Klavier. By the time the phone call was over, it was already one-thirty and despite the fact that it wasn't their latest bed time by far, the entire day's worth of activity and excitement had worn them both out to the point where they collapsed onto Daryan's bed together. They fell asleep almost instantly, not caring about the way they held onto each other until the next morning.

Daryan woke with Klavier's arm around his waist, face nuzzled into his chest. He jerked a little in surprise, waking Klavier who was also surprised by their proximity. He sat up quickly and they both looked at each other before averting their gaze.

They didn't talk about it.

*

  
By eighteen, Daryan had moved out of home. His family invited him over for Christmas, along with Klavier, but he told them that he was spending his Christmas with the band again. To the band, they said that they were going to the Crescends' like they usually did for Christmas.

They spent the night at Daryan's flat, having the best sex ever. Daryan's neighbours were all out, which meant they could be as loud as they wanted. Klavier was _always_ vocal and he was no different when it came to sex. Daryan took great pleasure in making him moan as loud as he could, to the point where it sounded like Klavier was singing his name. Daryan knew it was egotistical of him, but it gave him something fun to think about every other time he listened to Klavier sing.

They only stopped when they were far too tired to move any more. Klavier snuggled against Daryan without a second thought, earning a half-assed grunt of protest from the other, even though Daryan was already bringing his arm around Klavier's back to pull him closer.

They were drifting off to sleep when Daryan's phone rang. It was his sister. "Just thought I'd call to wish you two a merry Christmas. Dorks. Could've just said you wanted to spend Christmas together."

Daryan grumbled under his breath, which made Klavier look up sleepily. "Tell anyone and you die."

"Oh come on, bro. I figured it out that year the two of you spent all of Christmas in your room together. Didn't hear much guitar playing through the music you had on. …I think it's cute."

" _Cute_ ," Daryan repeated. "You're fuckin' insane."

"Are you telling mom and dad?"

The thought made Daryan's eyes widen. " _You're fuckin' insane_. Now go away and let me sleep. Talk to you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, love you, blah blah."

"G'night bro. Your secret's safe with me."

Daryan didn't doubt it for a second.

*

  
They'd never planned on a committed relationship, so it only made sense when Klavier got a girlfriend. Unlike the several short-lived infatuations he'd had when he was a few years younger, which never lasted for more than a month, this one looked _serious_. She was a fangirl he'd somehow picked up at a party after one of their concerts. Daryan was of the opinion that she was only in it for the fame, but that sounded far too bitter for his liking so he kept the thought to himself.

When he turned up to his family's Christmas party by himself, everyone seemed disappointed that Klavier hadn't come as well, but Daryan found his sister's sympathetic look the hardest to deal with. He was quieter than usual, ducking outside to escape the questions he was getting: _how is Klavier doing_ and _how long has he been seeing his girlfriend, do you think he'll bring her along next year_?

His sister joined him, handing him a mug of hot chocolate and sitting beside him on the bench.

"Jealous?"

"Pfft. Why would I be jealous of him—"

"I mean _her_."

"Yeah. I was avoiding that."

"Sorry."

Daryan sighed, shoulders slumping. "Man, I need a girlfriend or something."

"To make _him_ jealous?"

"That'd be a nice side-effect."

  
"Daryan, you two have been together for years – as friends or as more. I could be wrong about this, but when best friends start blurring the lines between something platonic and something romantic…"

"Things get fucked up. I know. It… was an accident?"

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Heh. Thanks."

Sipping her own hot chocolate, she looked at their snow-covered backyard. "…You're probably still important to him. But if you think you should get a girlfriend, I'm with you there. I mean, there are probably heaps of girls who'd trip over their own feet for you because you're a rockstar—"

"Just like Klavier's girl."

"You're getting bitter."

"Right. Sorry."

She leaned against him and sighed. "Sappy as it is, I want you to be happy."

He leaned back against her and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, sis. Don't go out with guys like Klavier. Or me."

She snorted. "Figured that out _ages_ ago, thanks."

*

  
Klavier broke up with his girlfriend a week after Daryan started dating a girl he met at work. She worked in forensics and didn't really like his music, but he'd enjoyed chemistry quite a bit back when he was in school and when she noticed his enthusiasm for figuring out how things worked when they were working together on a case, they clicked and he asked her out to dinner not long after.

He took her home for the Christmas party, along with Klavier who socialised with all of Daryan's relatives for an excuse to avoid them. He was listening to Lisa explain the chemistry behind Luminol to his aunt when he saw his sister cornering Klavier, her body language making it clear that she was about to sit him down for a serious Talk. He turned back to Lisa with a small grin, listening to her speak. She was finishing up when Daryan glanced at Klavier again – eyes widening when he recognised the look on his face. That expression meant that Klavier was _flirting_. He excused himself, giving Lisa a brief peck on the lips before dragging Klavier outside.

"What the fuck, man?"

"…I should be the one asking that, ja?"

"You were fuckin' flirting with my sister!"

Klavier raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sure she was charmed—"

"She isn't one of your fuckin' brainless fangirls, Gavin! She can do way better than you. Don't flatter yourself."

"Ah. So she has better taste than her brother."

Daryan didn't rise to the bait, no matter how badly he wanted to. "Yeah. She does."

"Pity. She's become quite the attractive young woman, I think she and I would go well together."

"Man, say something like that again and I'll fucking punch you."

Klavier's smirk grew. "She'd be a nice change from all the other girls I've been with—"

Daryan's fist connected with the side of Klavier's face, sending him staggering back a couple of steps before he punched back on instinct. Daryan, having the advantage of being taller and actually trained in hand-to-hand combat, ended up managing to pin Klavier to the ground and punch him repeatedly until his father and two of his uncles managed to pull him off and restrain him until he'd calmed down.

Daryan's mother already had a damp towel cleaning up Klavier's split lip and bleeding nose, an ice pack on its way for the large bruise on his cheek. She was apologising profusely while Daryan sat on the grass, being watched by five different people in case he lost his temper again as he regained his breath. Lisa looked concerned and unimpressed, while his sister simply looked exasperated.

Ten minutes passed. Daryan didn't try to attack Klavier again, the bleeding had stopped and everyone moved back into the warmth of the house. Lisa excused herself, telling Daryan that she'd call him tomorrow. He tried not to wince at the thought of explaining his actions without going into his history with Klavier. He hoped the protective big brother route of _he was flirting with my little sister_ would work.

Klavier had a bandage on his cheek, having talked Daryan's mother out of any other dressing for his wounds. She was halfway between shock and embarrassment, explaining that it had been years since Daryan had lost his temper and gotten into a fight like that – probably forgetting that last time Daryan had lost his temper like so, Klavier had been there to see it.

It wasn't too surprising when Klavier left soon after. Daryan sat through half an hour of pointed glares from his sister before announcing that he was also going back to his flat for the rest of the night. Instead, he made his way to Klavier's house. It was a comfortably sized single-storey house not far from his own and he rang the doorbell incessantly until Klavier opened the door.

"Here for Round Two?" Klavier asked, not looking particularly surprised to see him.

"Shut the fuck up," Daryan muttered, closing the door behind him and pushing Klavier against the wall to kiss him.

They melted against each other, kissing each other harder until Klavier pulled away with a hiss, his swollen lip stinging. Daryan whispered an apology, lips moving down to Klavier's neck, hands settling on his sides and hips rolling against hips.

Neither of them even thought about it on the way to the bed until Klavier brought it up, lying naked on his back with Daryan kneeling between his legs. "…What about Lisa?"

For a moment, Daryan faltered and Klavier sorely regretted even mentioning it. But then Daryan sighed and shook his head, reaching for Klavier's cock. "I don't know."

Klavier decided that it was good enough for now.

x


End file.
